frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Witajcie! :)
Cześć wszystkim fanom Krainy Lodu! Od dłuższego czasu przymierzałam się by napisać kontynuację mojej ulubionej bajki Disneya i oto jest jej początek :) Planuję pisać o miłości, przyjaźni, przygodzie i intrydze, niekoniecznie w tej kolejności :) Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba :) Rozdział 1 - Początek Elsa obudziła się jeszcze zanim kościelne dzwony oznajmiły, że świt jest blisko. Zdawało jej się, że ledwie przed momentem zamknęła powieki. Podeszła do okna i rozsunęła cicho ciemnoniebieskie zasłony. Ponad krawędzią lasu, który rozciągał się aż po horyzont, czerń nocy powoli ustępowała szarościom poranka, a gwiazdy gasły jedna po drugiej niczym zdmuchiwane płomyki świec. Królowa potarła dłońmi zmęczoną twarz i przeciągnęła się jak kotka, zapominając na chwilę o dworskiej etykiecie. Posiedzenie rady trwało do późnej nocy, gdyż odpowiedź na intratną propozycję handlową musiała wypłynąć już dzisiaj, by przed końcem lata dotrzeć do Hellady. Mimo niewyspania, Elsa uśmiechnęła się - dzisiaj zapowiadał się dzień bez ciągnących się bez końca posiedzeń i wizyt zagranicznych kupców, a to oznaczało, że więcej czasu mogłaby spędzić dziś z siostrą, z którą ostatnimi czasy widywała się tylko na posiłkach. Chociaż była królową i przy porannej toalecie powinny pomagać jej służki, to Elsa zrezygnowała z ich pomocy już na samym początku. Po tylu latach spędzonych samotnie w swojej dziecięcej komnacie czułaby się niezręcznie, gdyby nadskakiwało jej tyle osób na raz. Tym razem, zainspirowana czystym błękitem sierpniowego nieba, ubrała gładką, zwiewną suknię, rozkloszowaną od pasa w dół i udekorowaną przy dekolcie białą jak śnieg koronką. Następnie usiadła przed lustrem i rozpoczęła długi proces czesania i zaplatania swoich platynowych, niemal alabastrowych włosów. Choć minął już niemal rok od przełomowych wydarzeń zeszłego lata, gdy nauczyła się kontrolować swoje moce, jeszcze nigdy nie pozwoliła nikomu, by ją uczesał. Dla Elsy było to coś więcej niż tylko kolejny, codzienny rytuał - był to moment na wspomnienia, wyciszenie się i zebranie myśli. Za każdym pociągnięciem szczotką przypominała sobie piękną twarz mamy, królowej Idun, która codziennie, zawsze o tej samej porze budziła swoją starszą córkę i układała jej gęste, jasne włosy, a jej delikatny, kojący uśmiech w lustrze uspokajał Elsę i dodawał otuchy przed kolejnym dniem walki ze swoją niezwykłą, nieokiełznaną mocą. Dlatego nikomu nie pozwalała zajmować się swoją fryzurą. Jedyną osobą, która miała do tego prawo była Anna, której miłość do niej uratowała je obie - Annę, przed zamianą w lodową statuę, a Elsę, przed doszczętnym rozbiciem jej duszy przez strach i poczucie winy. Wtem, usłyszała energiczne pukanie do drzwi i głos swojej młodszej siostry. "Aha, o wilku mowa", pomyślała Elsa z uśmiechem, który coraz częściej gościł na jej ustach. - Wejdź proszę. - zaprosiła, wplatając w warkocz kryształową śnieżynkę. Jeszcze zanim skończyła mówić, drzwi do komnaty otworzyły się z impetem i do środka wtargnął rumiany, roześmiany huragan z dwojgiem pospiesznie zaplecionych, rudawych warkoczy. - Dzień dobry! - zawołała od progu, tym swoim niezwykłym, pozytywnym głosem, który zawsze sprawiał, że Elsa się uśmiechała. - Witaj, ranny ptaszku. - odparła wesoło, napotykając w lustrze radosne oczy siostrę. - Co cię tu sprowadza tak wcześnie? - zagaiła, nie przerywając zaplatania perfekcyjnego, opadającego na lewe ramię warkocza. Anna przysiadła na dokładnie zaścielonym łóżku, przypominając sobie w jakim stanie zostawiła swoje i że Gerda na pewno nie będzie zadowolona gdy przyjdzie sprzątać. - Pomyślałam, że może uda mi się chwilę z tobą porozmawiać zanim znów porwą cię radni i stosy papierów. - odparła pozornie lekko, choć Elsa wyczuła w jej głosie nutkę goryczy. Anna wiedziała, że jej starsza siostra nie jest już tą starszą siostrą, która na zawołanie czarowała dla niej śnieg i bałwanki w głównej sali. Elsa była królową Arendelle, a Anna następczynią tronu i choć brzmiało to dumnie, to smak tej dumy często bywał ciężki do przełknięcia. Elsa związała ciasno tasiemką końcówkę warkocza, by przetrwał idealny i nienaruszony przez czekające na nią obowiązki, i wstała od toaletki, by usiąść obok siostry na łóżku. - Anna, ja również żałuję, że ostatnio spędzamy ze sobą mało czasu, lecz musisz pamiętać, że odkąd powierzono mi królewską koronę, przestałam być niezależną osobą. Tytuł królowej związał mnie nierozerwalnie z Arendelle, ono zawsze musi być dla mnie na pierwszym miejscu. - wyjaśniła spokojnie i rzeczowo Elsa, ujmując drobne dłonie siostry. Anna smutno pokiwała głową, choć starała się nadrabiać uśmiechem. - Wiem, ale ciągle o tym zapominam. Tęsknię za czasami gdy od rana do wieczora bawiłyśmy się razem i nie martwiłyśmy się, co będzie jutro. - przyznała, przytulając się do siostry, która uśmiechnęła się ciepło. - Musimy już zejść na śniadanie, za pół godziny mam audiencję - westchnęła Elsa, ale widząc, że jej siostra wciąż jest markotna, postanowiła zdradzić jej wcześniej radosną nowinę. - Ale od rana po zamku chodzą plotki, że posiedzenie rady zostało odwołane i jej wysokość dziś po południu nie będzie zajęta... Anna spojrzała na uśmiechniętą Elsę i podskoczyła z radości jakby siedziała na sprężynach. - No nareszcie, jak cudownie! - wykrzyknęła, natychmiast gotowa do działania. - To może urządzimy piknik? O, tak! Pójdziemy nad jezioro, tam dawno nie byłyśmy. Lecę powiedzieć Kristoffowi! Aha, i oczywiście Olafa też weźmiemy, muszę go znaleźć... - Anna... - Elsa z trudem powstrzymywała wybuch śmiechu obserwując ten zabawny, jednoosobowy dialog. - Poproszę Gerdę, żeby upiekła babeczki z truskawkami, w lecie smakują najlepiej! Chociaż nie, Kristoff jest na nie uczulony... To może z jagodami? Też są pyszne. - Anna! - Słucham? - zapytała Ania, jakby dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie o obecności siostry. - Cokolwiek wymyślisz, na pewno będzie cudownie. - zapewniła Elsa wstając i delikatnie przeczesując palcami grzywkę siostry. Przypomniała sobie, że mama często tak robiła. Anna chyba pomyślała o tym samym, bo odwzajemniła melancholijne spojrzenie siostry, w którym odbijało się wspomnienie Idun. - Chodźmy na śniadanie - powiedziała szybko Elsa, by nie zepsuć radosnej atmosfery. - Tylko nie zamęcz Gerdy pomysłami na babeczki. - dodała z uśmiechem, który Anna tradycyjnie odwzajemniła dwa razy szerzej. *** Po śniadaniu Anna pobiegła poszukać Olafa, a Elsa udała się do swojej komnaty. Wartownicy skłonili się nisko i otworzyli przed królową stare, wyrzeźbione z ciemnego drewna i nabite złotymi ornamentami drzwi, które przez dziesiątki lat przepuszczały przez swoje podwoje widniejących na starych portretach przodków Elsy, których pamiętała jedynie gruba, zakurzona kronika rodowa znajdująca się na piedestale w ukrytym, królewskim skarbcu. Gdy skrzydła zamknęły się bezszelestnie, władczyni podeszła powoli do ciężkiego, ozdobnego podestu, na którym na atłasowej poduszce spoczywała codzienna korona, drobniejsza i lżejsza od tej, którą biskup włożył na jej głowę namaszczając ją na królową oraz pierścień z godłem Arendelle, który od niepamiętnych czasów swoim odbiciem w laku decydował o sprawach najwyższej państwowej wagi. Zanim jednak Elsa założyła insygnia swojej władzy, spojrzała w górę na milczący portret wiszący nad piedestałem, który przedstawiał jej ojca, siedzącego na tronie w pełnym majestacie, z berłem i jabłkiem w obu dłoniach i koroną na dumnie uniesionej głowie. Jego poważne, lecz dobrotliwe spojrzenie zdawało się przeszywać Elsę na wskroś, jakby chciało powiedzieć jej: „Każdego dnia pamiętaj, że te insygnia ważą więcej, niż możesz sobie wyobrazić”. Wiedziała, że chociaż nie mógł jej już przekazać żadnych wskazówek, czuła, że zawsze był przy niej, gdy musiała podejmować trudne decyzje. Z namaszczeniem założyła koronę i wsunęła na swój długi, smukły palec pierścień, który przysposobiony dla męskiej dłoni zsuwał się i ciążył, lecz Elsie już przestało to przeszkadzać. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do poważnego oblicza ojca i udała się na dół, do sali obrad, znajdującej się tuż obok sali tronowej. Strażnicy pilnujący drzwi ukłonili się równocześnie, stukając w posadzkę drzewcami halabard. Elsa odwzajemniła ukłon i wkroczyła do sali obrad. Była ona zdecydowanie mniejsza i mniej przytłaczająca niż sala tronowa. Pod wysokimi oknami znajdującymi się naprzeciwko wrót stał szeroki stół, za którym na niewielkim podwyższeniu ustawiono ozdobne krzesło przeznaczone dla władcy. Ławy radnych znajdowały się po obu stronach podwyższenia, tworząc półkole. Nie były w żaden sposób ozdobione, podobnie jak królewski stół. Na ścianach nie wisiał ani jeden obraz, nie było też pozłacanych pilastrów ani wielobarwnych mozaik zdobiących podłogę. Zdawało się, że sala narad była najmniej reprezentatywną częścią zamku, lecz Elsa zaprojektowała ją tak umyślnie, by przychodzący na audiencje mieszczanie i chłopi nie czuli się przytłoczeni czy zawstydzeni swoim prostym ubiorem. Gdy radni ujrzeli królową, powstali i skłonili się dworsko. Zebrali się już wszyscy, mimo wczesnej pory. Gdy Elsa usiadła na honorowym miejscu, radni z powrotem zajęli swoje miejsca, gdyż nie wypadało usiąść zanim uczyni to władca. - Możemy zaczynać. - ogłosiła królowa, dając znak odźwiernemu. Jeden ze służących, który zawsze pełnił funkcję odźwiernego wyszedł i zawołał po imieniu pierwszą osobę, która widniała na liście dzisiejszej audiencji. - Anders Sigurdsson! - zaanonsował i po chwili wprowadził do środka wysokiego mężczyznę w średnim wieku. Anders skłonił się głęboko, nerwowo ściskając w dłoniach prosty, słomiany kapelusz, który chronił go przed słońcem. Ubrany był prosto, lecz porządnie, w zgrzebne, brązowe spodnie i czystą, odświętną koszulę. Krótkie, siwiejące włosy, jeszcze mokre po kąpieli, zaczesał do tyłu, a ogorzała, krzepka twarz zdradzała oznaki niedawnej wizyty u balwierza. Elsa lekko odwzajemniła ukłon, pochwalając w duchu wygląd mężczyzny, który chociaż nie był bogaty, to posiadał ogładę, niestety rzadko spotykaną wśród biedniejszych chłopów. - Co cię sprowadza? - zapytała królowa widząc, że chłop tak naprawdę nie wie jak ma się zwrócić do koronowanej głowy i wysoko urodzonych radnych. Czuł się niepewnie skupiając na sobie ich spojrzenia, lecz sprawa, z którą przyszedł nie cierpiała zwłoki. - Wasza wysokość... - zaczął cichym, spokojnym głosem, spoglądając na łagodną, poważną twarz władczyni. - Jesteśmy tylko prostymi, pracującymi ludźmi, lecz umyśliliśmy z żoną i dziatkami, że przecie nie możemy milczeć gdy dzieje nam się źle... Elsa gestem dłoni zachęciła Andersa by kontynuował. - Od tygodnia naszą i sąsiadów oborę atakują wilki. Kury wywlekły nocami, a i naszą poczciwą łaciatą tak poszarpały były, że przed świtaniem zdechła. Chcielimy się z chłopami zasadzić onegdaj na to stado, by przepędzić diabliska, ale żony nasze mądrze powiadają, że to niebezpieczne, a i każdy z nas dziatki małe ma do wykarmienia. Wtedy poszlimy z sąsiadem, co jemu też wilki srodze szkód poczyniły, do zarządcy ziemskiego, co to nami się opiekuje i któremu podatki płacimy, żeby się poradzić, cóż mamy poczynić. On to jednak pomóc nie chciał i za drzwi nas wyrzucił. Dlategom to tu przyszedł, bo coraz odważniej te szare bestyje sobie poczynają, a tylko patrzeć jak noce coraz dłużej trwać będą. - zakończył chłop, z obawą w głosie. Elsa nie przerywała i uważnie słuchała, nie zwracając uwagi ani na podniesiony głos, czy prosty, chłopski styl wypowiedzi. To świadczyło tylko o jego szczerości i trosce, a te cechy królowa bardzo ceniła. - Co dokładnie powiedział zarządca, gdy poszedłeś do niego z sąsiadem? - zapytała. - Królowo miła, aż trudno było zrozumieć co on do nas mówił! - wykrzyknął Anders. - Gdy tylko weszlim z Gunnarem do izby, w której urzęduje, zaczął nas tak wyzywać, że ja, prosty chłop, solidnie bym swojemu synowi uszy natarł, gdybym takie słowa od niego usłyszał. Bełkotał coś do siebie pod nosem i tylko co chwila popijał z kielicha, choć ledwo mógł nim do gęby trafić! Marszałek, stojący po prawicy królowej, już chciał zwrócić chłopu uwagę, żeby powściągnął swój język, lecz Elsa powstrzymała go spojrzeniem. Wiedziała, że choć w zamku nikt nie uświadczyłby takich słów, to na wsi były one elementem codziennego języka i Anders z pewnością nie chciał nikogo urazić. - Chcielimy się z nim wpierw dogadać, bo wysoki urzędnik, piśmienny i czytać umie, to przecie nie wypada chłopom napastować takiego. Ale on nie słuchał nas ani trochę i kazał straży za drzwi wyrzucić. Sąsiad mój, Gunnar, że jeszcze młody i krew w nim gorąca płynie, opierać się chciał, ale wartownicy, chłopy jak byki i do tego pod bronią, więc odciągłem go, bo to i krzywda niepotrzebna by mogła z tego stać się. Dlatego też u miłościwej pani szukamy teraz pomocy. - zakończył, kłaniając się ponownie. Elsa starała się opanować gniew, który wezbrał w niej gdy usłyszała o niesubordynacji zarządcy, który przecież w jej imieniu sprawował władzę. Zacisnęła mocno pięści, które powoli pokrywały się cienką warstwą szronu i zamknęła oczy, starając się uspokoić. Marszałek, widząc to, zapytał: - Co rozkażesz, królowo? Elsa odetchnęła i mocno skupiła swoje myśli na problemie. Zwróciła się do marszałka, którego spojrzenie dodatkowo starało się ją uspokoić. - Wyślij swojego człowieka do lenna Østberg. Niech powie temu urzędnikowi, że jutro do południa ma stawić się przed królową pod groźbą więzienia i utraty tytułu zarządcy. – rozkazała, zdecydowanym głosem, za którym jednak czaiła się groźba. Marszałek skłonił się i opuścił salę bocznymi drzwiami, by jak najszybciej wykonać rozkaz. Przez głowię przemknęła mu myśl, że nie chciałby teraz znaleźć się w skórze tego zarządcy. - Baronie Ulfson! - Tak, wasza wysokość? - z ławy po prawej stronie uniósł się wysoki, postawny mężczyzna o gęstej, szpakowatej brodzie. - Wyślij myśliwych do lasów otaczających lenno Østberg, by wytępili nadmiar wilków. Nakaż też, by sprawdzili jak ma się sytuacja w pobliskich lennach. – nakazała, już spokojniej, królowa. Baron skłonił się i usiadł na swoim miejscu, dając znak siedzącemu w kącie kanceliście, który zaczął pokrywać pergamin równymi rzędami zdań układających się w rozkaz, które później baron miał podpisać i przypieczętować. - To wszystko. - królowa zwróciła się do Andersa. Chłop uśmiechnął się z ulgą i przyklęknął. - Dziękuję, wasza wysokość! - zawołał. - Dziękuję po stokroć! Elsa delikatnie odwzajemniła uśmiech, podzielając radość tego prostego, a jednak bardzo inteligentnego i mądrego mężczyzny, który miał w sobie więcej rozwagi i odpowiedzialności niż niektórzy wysoko urodzeni. Gdy Anders wyszedł, marszałek wprowadził następną osobę. Audiencja ciągnęła się aż do południa, lecz żadna ze spraw, w których obywatele Arendelle prosili o interwencję królową nie była aż tak poważna i niecierpiąca zwłoki jak prośba Andersa. Mimo to, każdą z nich Elsa wysłuchała z powagą, starając się znaleźć jak najlepsze rozwiązanie. Tego nauczył ją ojciec, tak nakazywało jej sumienie. „Król powinien być sługą dla swojego kraju i ludzi. Inaczej, nie będzie dobrym władcą”, często powtarzał córce zmarły król Agdar. Mówiąc to, nie spodziewał się pewnie jak wielkim wsparciem dla Elsy będą kiedyś jego słowa. Gdy prośba ostatniej osoby została wysłuchana, a wszystkie dekrety podpisane i wysłane, Elsa zakończyła audiencję. Baronowie z ulgą opuścili swoje miejsca i udali się na długo wyczekiwane drugie śniadanie, a sługa, pełniący dziś rolę odźwiernego, skłoniwszy się królowej, pobiegł szybko do biblioteki, na rozkaz księżniczki Anny. Elsa opuściła salę narad i już miała udać się do swoich komnat by jak co dzień odczytać korespondencję przeznaczoną tylko dla jej oczu, gdy nagle usłyszała wstrząsany płaczem, kobiecy głos, dochodzący z holu. Udała się w tamtą stronę, by sprawdzić co się dzieje i ujrzała młodą mieszczankę, sądząc z ubioru, która trzymała na rękach niemowlę opatulone w cienką, białą chustę i mimo hałasu, śpiące w najlepsze. Królowa spostrzegła też małego, kilkuletniego chłopczyka, który przestraszony uczepił się matczynej spódnicy i bał się odezwać choćby jednym słowem. Elsa wyczuła jednak, że to wcale nie ogrom zamku, czy płacz matki tak go przeraziły. - Przepuśćcie mnie! – błagała kobieta, przenosząc spojrzenie to na jednego, to na drugiego wartownika, którzy zatrzymali ją w przedsionku. – Gdzie indziej nie ma już dla mnie nadziei! – łkała. Odźwierny patrzył na to ze współczuciem, lecz nic nie mógł zrobić. Przed chwilą zebrał burę od jednego ze strażników, za zlitowanie się nad to kobietą i wpuszczenie jej do środka, chociaż nie było jej na liście petentów, którzy mieli przybyć na dzisiejszą audiencję. Gdy kobieta, ponad szerokimi ramionami strażników, ujrzała szybko zmierzającą w tę stronę królową, zaniemówiła i momentalnie przestała się szarpać. Spuściła wzrok i idąc śladami odźwiernego, ukłoniła się. Strażnicy, stojący tyłem do holu dopiero po chwili zorientowali się, kto nadchodzi i jak jeden mąż odwrócili się, zaniemówili i skłonili głowy. Zapadła cisza. - Co tu się dzieje? – spytała Elsa twardo, zwracając się do odźwiernego. - Ta kobieta twierdzi, że chce się widzieć z waszą wysokością. Mówi, że jej i jej dzieciom grozi niebezpieczeństwo. – wyjaśnił pospiesznie mężczyzna, nie podnosząc wzroku. - Miłościwa pani, ta obywatelka wtargnęła tu… - zaczął jeden ze strażników, lecz zimne spojrzenie królowej sprawiło, że zamilknął i skulił się w sobie, jakby chciał stać się niewidzialny. - Jak masz na imię? – spytała Elsa mieszczanki, zdecydowanie łagodniejszym tonem. - Milva, wasza wysokość. – odparła nieśmiało, wolną ręką starając się przygładzić nieco swoją turkusową suknię. - Chodź ze mną. – nakazała królowa, spoglądając na strażników, czy któryś z nich nie chce oponować, lecz żaden z nich nie odważył się nawet podnieść wzroku. Milva poszła za władczynią, nie mogąc uwierzyć w szczęście jakie ją spotkało, a jej synek podążał za nią milcząco, niczym cień. Elsa skierowała się w stronę sali narad. Strażnik zmierzył wzrokiem Milvę, lecz krótkie spojrzenie królowej uspokoiło go. - Każ przysłać do mnie marszałka Arenhusa. - powiedziała do niego, a mężczyzna skłonił się i marszowym krokiem poszedł wypełnić rozkaz. Co prawda protokół mówił, że od dnia do nocy przy królowej ma czuwać przynajmniej jeden strażnik, lecz świadom mocy jaką władała jego pani, nie obawiał się zostawić jej samej. Gdy weszli, Elsa zamknęła drzwi i zwróciła się do Milvy. Z jej twarzy zniknęła surowość i stanowczość, a zastąpiła je szczera troska. Mimo to, młoda mieszczanka czuła się skrępowana. Nagle znalazła się twarzą w twarz z królową, której onieśmielający majestat i słynąca na cały świat uroda sprawiały, że w jej oczach zdawała się być niemal boginią, dla której osoba biednej mieszczki nie mogła być godna zainteresowania. - Opowiedz mi, co cię tu przywiodło. - poprosiła królowa, obserwując uważnie twarz Milvy, która płonęła strachem i bezradnością. Kobieta, widząc uspokajający uśmiech królowej, jeszcze raz nerwowo przygładziła dłonią fałdy znoszonej sukni i zaczęła opowiadać cichym, zastraszonym głosem: - Mój mąż, wasza wysokość, pracował w kancelarii prawnej, jako sekretarz. Niestety, tydzień temu został wyrzucony. Zaczął pić i oskarżać nas o swoją porażkę. W nocy, zdarzało mu się bić mnie, by dzieci nie widziały. - przerwała, bo łzy napłynęły jej do oczu gdyż wyznała coś, co dla każdej kobiety było trudne do wyjawienia - fakt bycia poniżaną. Elsa nie ponaglała jej, wciąż uśmiechając się krzepiąco. - Wczorajszej nocy zaczął grozić nożem mnie i Larsowi - chłopczyk poruszył się gdy mama wypowiedziała jego imię, a jego oczy rozwarły się szeroko na wspomnienie wydarzeń zeszłej nocy - Wtedy zabrałam dzieci i uciekłam z domu. Próbował nas gonić, ale na szczęście Lars znał zaułki, w którym nie przyszło mu do głowy nas szukać. Rankiem udałam się do sąsiadów, lecz oni, ze strachu przed moim mężem, nie chcieli mi pomóc. Wtedy przypomniałam sobie, że dziś wasza wysokość udziela audiencji, więc że względu na dzieci, postanowiłam spróbować. - zakończyła, a Elsa dopiero teraz dostrzegła, że Milva ma podkrążone ze zmęczenia oczy, a mały Lars słania się na nogach. W czasie gdy kobieta opowiadała o swoim nieszczęściu, do sali wszedł marszałek Arenhus i również z wielką uwagą podszedł do tej wyjątkowej sytuacji. Elsa natychmiast zawołała służącego i nakazała mu zaprowadzić Milvę z dziećmi do kuchni, by mogła tam odpocząć i coś zjeść. Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, królowa zacisnęła powieki, starając się opanować znów wybierający w niej gniew. Niesprawiedliwość, z którą codziennie walczyła, zdawała się być niczym mityczna hydra, której gdy odcięto jedną z głów, na jej miejscu wyrastały dwie nowe. Arenhus przyglądał się swojej pani ze spokojem. Elsa tak bardzo starała się odkupić nieszczęście jakie sprowadziła na królestwo, że każdy akt złamania prawa potrafił wpędzić ją w złość, jakby o każde przestępstwo obwiniała siebie. - Co powinnam zrobić, Arenhus? - zapytała, zwracając się twarzą do marszałka. Pierwszy raz spotkała się z podobną sytuacją, ale i nie potrafiła odmówić pomocy tej kobiecie. Mimo to, nie odgrywała wszechwiedzącej, co marszałek pochwalił w myślach. - Jak czasem mawiają nasi żołnierze, bywa że jeden, precyzyjny cios jest skuteczniejszy od nawałnicy mieczy. Ten mężczyzna wcale nie musi być wcieleniem zła. Ludzie robią różne głupie rzeczy, kiedy czują że, zawiedli. Porozmawiam z kanclerzem, być może w administracji któregoś z lenn brakuje radcy prawnego lub sekretarza. Poślę też kogoś, po tego człowieka i, jeżeli wasza wysokość pozwoli, osobiście się z nim rozmówię. - zaproponował rzeczowo. Elsa pokiwała głową i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Ledwie minęło południe, a ona nie miała już sił. - Jesteś zmęczona, pani. - stwierdził Arenhus, zmieniając ton na troskliwy, wręcz ojcowski. Odkąd król i królowa zginęli tragicznie na morzu był dla obu księżniczek jak ojciec. - Może pójdziesz odpocząć? Królowa potarła twarz dłońmi i stłumiła ziewnięcie, lecz kategorycznie pokręciła głową. - Muszę jeszcze przejrzeć listy. Marszałek znów przypomniał sobie, że Agdar również prędzej umarłby z poczucia niespełnionego obowiązku niż z wyczerpania. Dzięki swojemu uporowi i poczuciu sprawiedliwości był znakomitym władcą. Elsa posiadała te same cechy, lecz w jeszcze większym wymiarze i już po roku sprawowania przez córkę Adgara władzy, Arenhus czuł się spokojny o przyszłość Arendelle. - Nalegam jednak, by wasza miłość chociaż trochę odpoczęła. - naciskał marszałek. - Każę kucharkom szybko coś przygotować. - Dziękuję ci, Arenhus. Niech przyślą tacę do mojej komnaty. - odparła Elsa niewzruszenie, nie widząc lekkiego uśmiechu na twarzy swojego doradcy. W holu natknęli się na Milvę, która wyglądała już znacznie lepiej. Kiedy ujrzała królową podbiegła do niej z uśmiechem, jakby już sama obecność władczyni mogła sprawić, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Uklęknęła niezręcznie na jedno kolano i wolną ręką sięgnęła po dłoń Elsy by ucałować królewski pierścień. Elsa odruchowo cofnęła dłoń, nie mogąc jeszcze przywyknąć do tego sposobu wyrażania wdzięczności, ale nie opierała się. Nie pozwoliła jednak by trwało to zbyt długo i prawie natychmiast ujęła Milvę za ramię, dając jej do zrozumienia, że ma wstać. - Wszystkim zajmie się marszałek Arenhus. - oznajmiła królowa, wskazując na postać swojego doradcy, który uśmiechnął się do Milvy. - Nie wiem jak mam dziękować waszej wysokości za wysłuchanie mojej prośby. - powiedziała dziewczyna, że łzami radości w oczach. Zanim jednak królowa zdążyła odpowiedzieć, niemowlę na rękach Milvy obudziło się, ziewnęło i zaczęło gaworzyć. Dziewczyna nachyliła się nad nim, zapominając o całym świecie i zaczęła uspokajać je, a bezgraniczna miłość aż iskrzyła z jej spojrzenia, uśmiechu i troskliwych ramion. Elsa obserwowała tą scenę z radością, lecz w jej sercu drgnęła jakaś głęboko ukryta, wrażliwa struna. - Jak ma na imię? - zapytała, chcąc przegonić to dziwne uczucie, jakie ją ogarnęło. - Jeszcze nie byliśmy prosić księdza o chrzest, a ostatnimi czasy nie było ku temu okazji. - odparła Milva ze smutkiem. Jednak w tej samej chwili wpadła na pomysł, który rozświetlił jej twarz uśmiechem. - Daruj mi moją śmiałość, ale może wasza wysokość uczyniłaby naszej rodzinie ten zaszczyt i nadała imię mojej córeczce? - spytała nieśmiało, wyciągając ramiona w stronę Elsy, by ta mogła wziąć niemowlę na ręce. Elsa pierwszy raz spotkała się z taką prośbą, lecz nie miała powodów, by odmówić, chociaż podziwiała Milvę, że nie czuła żadnych obaw przed ofiarowaniem własnego dziecka w ręce, które rok temu sprowadziły na Arendelle zimę stulecia. Gdy wzięła dziecko w ramiona, poczuła na swojej chłodnej skórze ciepło bijące od tego malutkiego zawiniątka, które było do cna niewinne, bezbronne i ufne. Obserwowało Elsę z ciekawością ogromnymi, błękitnymi jak sierpniowe niebo oczkami. Królowa nie mogła powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który dziewczynka natychmiast odwzajemniła. Na widok tej szczerej radości, Elsa poczuła, że drżą jej ręce. Wszystko w środku zdawało się tęsknić za czymś, co istniało gdzieś głęboko na dnie królewskiej duszy, jakieś nienazwane pragnienie, które czasami kołatało w samotności, przypominając jedynie ciemnymi nocami o swoim istnieniu. Chociaż to wszystko trwało tylko kilka sekund Elsa czuła, jakby straciła świadomość otaczającej ją rzeczywistości przynajmniej na parę minut. - Promieniejesz jak słońce, które świeciło nad twoim narodzeniem. Chcę, byś miała na imię Ilda, jak ciepły płomień, który rozświetla mrok. - powiedziała Elsa, uśmiechając się do dziewczynki, która jakby wyczuwała, że dzieje się tu coś ważnego. Zapominając na chwilę o obawach względem swojej mocy, królowa pogłaskała Ildę po gładkim, pulchniutkim, zarumienionym policzku. Dziewczynce spodobał się chłodny dotyk jej dłoni, ponieważ upał przebijał nawet grube, kamienne mury zamku. Elsa przekazała Ildę matce, udzieliła jej i dzieciom królewskiego błogosławieństwa, po czym bez słowa oddaliła się do swojej komnaty. - Proszę za mną, przedstawię pani jakie podejmę kroki wobec pani męża. - powiedział Arenhus, zerkając jeszcze kątem oka na królową. Marszałek wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak, lecz wiedział, że Elsa nie pokaże tego po sobie. Dalej szła przed siebie, wyprostowana i pełna gracji, aż zniknęła mu z oczu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania